Running From Destiny
by Invalid
Summary: Summary: After the One Ring is destroyed, the Fellowship departs. Upon returning to his homeland of Mirkwood, Legolas finds that the predicament he has been running from has finally caught up with him. Marriage.
1. Default Chapter

Running From Destiny  
  
By:  
Arythiel  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien was a literary genius. I am not. Therefore, I own nothing.  
  
Summary: After the One Ring is destroyed, the Fellowship departs. Upon returning to his homeland of Mirkwood, Legolas finds that the predicament he has been running from has finally caught up with him. Marriage. But is he the only one dreading this forced matrimony?  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
Chapter One: They Meet  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
~Lothlorien~  
  
"Aryth! Come down here this instant, you'll surely catch your death!" Arwen Evenstar cried.  
  
The young elf maiden Arythiel Telluthien, also known as the foster-daughter of Galadriel laughed with glee as she watched the frantic Arwen from her branch high in the mallorn trees of Lorien. "Arwen, I am agile and yet very young. Not to mention I am immortal. I won't fall!"   
  
"Arythiel, please come down! You known how much your mother disapproves of such behavior." Arwen frowned, looking up at the elf that was supposed to be her aunt. "Not to mention, you'll ruin your new dress! The council is tonight! Please Arythiel, for the love of Earendil, please come down!"   
  
The girl sighed, "Very well!" She slid down the smooth, white bark of the tree and landed swiftly upon her feet. Arwen looked in disdain at the youth. "Your hair is in a mess, your dress is frayed, and-" She licked her thumb and wiped off a smudge of dirt on Arythiel's face, "you have dirt on your nose!"  
  
Arythiel grimaced, "Please don't do that, you are not my mother. Speaking of which, why is she holding a council here anyway? I thought we would be traveling to Imladris for such a thing." She began walking back to her treetop bedroom.   
  
Arwen knew the answer to Arythiel's question, though it was a secret to be concealed until such a time as was appropriate. "That I don't know, however I do know that the council is starting at sunset and you are expected to be looking absolutely regal and ethereal."  
  
Arythiel scoffed, "I cannot look always like my mother. Galadriel is the High Queen of the Elves, and a ring-bearer. I am her foster-daughter, not even a blood relation! I cannot be expected to be like her. I thought she had Celebrian for that."  
  
Arwen looked at her sternly, "My own mother was her blood-daughter, she was never used as a puppet in Galadriel's figure. Arythiel, I know you wonder about your situation, but you should at least have the respect to not think lightly of the dead. Now come, I have little time to get you cleaned up before we are expected."  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
~Legolas~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, elven prince, heir to the throne of Mirkwood rode among his royal escorts on the way to Lothlorien. He felt a sinking feeling of despair with every step closer. 'I am to marry.' He mused to himself. The thought itself seemed unnatural.   
  
They soon saw the white and gold trees of Lorien in the distance. He muttered to himself, "I would be better off dying on the quest." His father's words rang through his mind.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
Flashback  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
"Legolas, my son. You are now what, almost three thousand years old? It is time for you to wed. I have arranged for you to see your bride-to-be."  
  
Legolas gasped, "Bride-to-be? I have never met anyone I would wish to marry! How can I have a bride-to-be?"  
  
Thranduil sighed, "Legolas, this should not startle you. Did you think that you would remain unmarried your entire life upon Middle Earth? You have been betrothed to this girl even since you were two hundred years old. You will ride out at once to meet her."  
  
"I cannot believe you decided to wait until now to tell me this! Who is she? What is she like? How can you choose whom I will spend the rest of eternity with?" Legolas raged.  
  
Thranduil took no heed of his son's emotions; "She is foster-daughter of Galadriel. I cannot answer your second question, because I have never met her. She keeps to herself as far as I know."  
  
Legolas looked upon his father in disbelief, "How could you make me hate you so?"   
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
END FLASHBACK  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
Legolas had not spoken to his father since. He still had possessed the hateful feelings. His companion Elrohir as though sensing his emotions said, "Your father wanted what was best for you. Do not hate him for trying to make you happy."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Elrohir, my friend. He has made me anything, but happy." He then looked hesitantly at the son of Elrond, "Have you met her, Elrohir?"  
  
He smiled, "I myself, have not. In fact very few even among us elves have met her. Elladan has seen her though; he told me she is...quiet. Depending on how well you know her, she can either be a solemn, quiet elf. Or, she can be the most kindred of spirits you will ever meet."  
  
Legolas laughed in spite of himself, "So, my father has married me to a two-faced elvish brat. Is that what you are telling me?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "Legolas, you are giving up on the idea of your relationship before you two even meet. Your father had this happen because he does not want you to go alone to Valinor, as he will. Sometime in your life, you will look back upon this and thank him. Legolas, my friend, do not despair, for you have nothing to despair about."  
  
The prince of Mirkwood hung his head, "You don't understand, any one does."  
  
The company then reached the woods of Lothorien, where Haldir and many others greeted them. "Follow us, Prince Legolas." There he was taken to his quarters. "You will make yourself presentable and meet with the lady and lord at dusk. Farewell, and good luck." Elrohir added, before leaving.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Good luck indeed."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
~Arythiel~  
Arythiel looked at herself in the reflective water of the river Nimrodel. Her reflection wavered in the river's water, mirroring how she felt. She knew that this council must be important, otherwise she wouldn't need to be present.   
"Aryth, its time. Come on now." Arwen smiled. Arythiel nodded, and solemnly walked with Arwen in silence.  
  
~Legolas~  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was settled upon a treetop balcony with the Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Elrohir. He was beginning to feel nauseous. Then, Arwen's form became visible over the precipice. She smiled to him, "Legolas, I would like you to meet Arythiel Telluthien. He looked beyond Arwen to see a dark angel. Long black hair fell in deep waves around her shoulders and stopped at her waist. Her snow-like skin seemed to glow in growing dark. She was clad in light, jade green dress that hugged her torso and fell loosely around her arms and legs. The most extraordinary thing about her, however were her eyes. They were a dark silver color; they reflected the emotion of others, instead of showing her own. Legolas was awestruck. 'Of course she is beautiful, but she such a dark, radiant power that it seems impossible to feel otherwise.' He thought to himself.  
  
Legolas quickly jumped from his chair, bowed and said, "It will forever be a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Arythiel."  
  
Arwen quickly guided Arythiel to a seat saying, "This is Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Arythiel countered emotionlessly, "The pleasure is all mine. Now, will someone please tell me why I am here?" Legolas' eyes widened, 'They haven't told her?'  
  
Celeborn stood and spoke, "Now that you have met each other, I shall tell you the news. Arythiel, Legolas is your fiancée. You two have been betrothed since the first hundred years of your lives."  
  
Arythiel gasped, "Is this some joke?"  
  
"No, my dear, it is not."  
  
"It has to be! I cannot marry him, I do not even know him! I've never met him before in my life! You cannot honestly expect me to spend the rest of my natural life with him!" She shouted, her silent demeanor disappearing. She stood, "How can you make that decision for me?!"  
  
Galadriel said in a quiet voice, "Arythiel, if we thought you could find as good a suitor on your own, we would let you, and Legolas is the best elf for you."  
  
The angry princess turned her wrathful gaze upon Legolas, "Fine! Legolas, what do you think of this?"  
  
He looked at her sighing, "I want this no more than you do."  
"Do you see? He does not want this either! Why put both of us through such torture?"  
  
"You could learn to love each other," Arwen suggested.  
  
"Yes, that is a possibility, but what if it turns out we don't love each other? What if it doesn't work out? I refuse to spend eternity with someone I cannot love!" Arythiel cried.  
  
"Calm down, child. You are only saying such things because it comes as such a shock. You will learn to love him, you just need to spend time with him." Galadriel spoke rationally.  
  
Arythiel looked upon the Lady of the Wood with hatred in her eyes, "My real mother would never do this to me." She turned to leave, but Celeborn blocked her, "Don't walk out on this council, on your future husband!"  
  
Tears began to shimmer in her eyes, "Watch me." She pushed him out of the way and ran back the way she came.  
  
Celeborn sighed and turned to Legolas, "I am very sorry for her behavior, I did not expect such a strong reaction."  
  
Legolas smiled weakly, "It is alright, I am sure she will come around." Then, without another word, he too left. This left Arwen, Elrohir, Galadriel and Celeborn with a very imposing dilemma; how to make two elves fall in love.   
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
What do you think? Any thoughts, questions, comments, flames? Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Running From Destiny  
  
By: Arythiel  
  
Summary: The One Ring is destroyed, the Fellowship departs. Upon returning to his homeland of Mirkwood, Legolas finds that the predicament he has been running from has finally caught up with him. Marriage. But is he the only one dreading this forced matrimony?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, to my one and only reviewer. I have to say I feel your pain, having read many cliche Legomance fics. I can't quite understand some of the rambling but I got the basic gist. I can assure you, this is not a Mary-Sue, cliche, and in fact, it probably won't even be a Legomance. That's all I have to say. Oh, thanks for the review!  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Denying Love ~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
~Lothlorien: Arythiel~  
  
Walking among the great trees near the borders of Lorien, Arythiel thought on and on about marriage. The thought had never before bothered her, as she had other things to plague her mind. Now, it was all she could think about. She thought of the times before she was fostered in Lothlorien.  
  
"May it be, an evening star shines down upon you.  
  
May it be, when darkness falls your heart will be true.  
  
You walk a lonely road, oh how far you are from home." The song rang from her lips, brimming with memory of her real family, her real home.  
  
"Mornie utulie, Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie, A promise lives within you now.  
  
May it be, the shadows call will fly away  
  
May it be, your journey on to light the day  
  
When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun.  
  
Mornie utulie, Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie, A promise lives within you now.  
  
A promise lives within you now..." Arythiel closed her eyes to prevent tears. She jumped at the sound of clapping behind her. Elrohir had heard her song. "Oh, it's only you." She said angrily.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing, Lady Telluthien." The son of Elrond smiled, "Tell me, what were you singing about?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"It wouldn't do any harm."  
  
"My mother taught it to me, my real mother. Whenever I feel troubled, that song makes me feel better." She stated.  
  
"Where exactly are you from?"  
  
She smiled, "I hail from an elvish tribe in the forests of Eryn Vorn. My mother and sisters are sages there. I don't know who my father was. You see, my mother and Galadriel were once great friends. When orc/elf wars were raging in Southern Eriador, my mother sent me to be with Galadriel." Then seeing into his eyes she said, "But that is not what you wished to speak with me about, is it?"  
  
"No, it is not. I fear for the predicament you have put Legolas and yourself in." Elrohir sighed.  
  
"I have put us in? Elrohir, there is no us! Legolas and I are not in love, we do not even know each other! I have done nothing but express my feelings in this excruciatingly pending situation. I am not at fault." Arythiel flared.  
  
Elrohir sighed, looking downcast. "You could at least try to befriend him, at least try to be a little optimistic."  
  
"I am sorry Elrohir, I am a born pessimist."  
  
"Arythiel! Listen, unless something very big comes up, you will marry Legolas. I have been as discreet about it as possible but my patience has worn thin. There is no way out of this marriage. It has been predetermined for centuries."  
  
Arythiel began to leave, but Elrohir grabbed her arm. She faced him as a single tear slid down her face. He gasped and let go as she ran away. 'What have I done?'  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
I have to get out.  
  
I must leave this place.  
  
But if I cannot belong here, where then can I go? ~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
While returning to his quarters, Elrohir met Arwen. "How did it go?" She asked anxiously. He shook his head, "I think I have done more harm than good." The daughter of Elrond sighed, "Why must this be so difficult? How can we force two very stubborn elves to love each other?"  
  
"I do not know, but I am sure if they are meant to be, we will find a way." Arwen nodded, "I hope so. I will speak to Galadriel, maybe she can shed some of her light upon this situation."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Arwen searched and found her grandmother looking into her mirror. She cleared her throat, announcing her presence. Galadriel turned and smiled, "Hello, Arwen. I've been expecting you."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Of course. Grandmother, I've been worrying about Aryth and Legolas. I fear they will never give love a chance. At least Arythiel seems that way."  
  
Galadriel changed her gaze back to her mirror. "Arwen, there is no council I can give you except that if they are meant to be, then it will happen. If they aren't, we've already done everything we can do."  
  
Arwen bit her lip, "You've seen what will happen, haven't you? They won't make it, will they?"  
  
"The mirror has shown me naught but vague images. None, however, are good."  
  
"May I look into the mirror?"  
  
Galadriel nodded, "If that is what you wish, then I will grant it." She stepped away. Arwen hesitated, then walked up to the basin. At first, she saw nothing but her reflection in the clear water. Then, another image came.  
  
She saw Arythiel as a young elf, running amongst black trees that grew not in Lorien. She was laughing. She was happy.  
  
An elf that looked much like Haldir was revealed. Except that elf was wearing blackish-green clothing and had long black hair.  
  
Then, she saw the elf-maiden in the same forest, surrounded by orcs.  
  
The next image was of Legolas riding a horse through a snowstorm, he looked very weary. He fell, and did not get up.  
  
Then she saw an elf-woman with long white hair and deep silver eyes. She was speaking to someone, though Arwen could not tell who.  
  
She saw her father, Lord Elrond locked in a prison.  
  
Haldir, the real one was shown. He was speaking with the current Arythiel. They were both very angry.  
  
Arythiel was shown, with a single tear streaming down her face.  
  
Next, Arythiel was running through a very old forest, fear was shown in every particle of her being. There was a scream and dangerous black eyes looked back at her through the mirror. The images faded.  
  
Arwen slowly looked up, with shock in her eyes. "Dear Elbereth, is this what will happen?"  
  
Galadriel looked uncertain, "It either has already happened, or will happen."  
  
"There is no way we can stop it?"  
  
"No, fate will have its way."  
  
Arwen nodded, then began to leave. "Arwen," Galadriel called, "Do not try to avert their fate. It will only make matters worse."  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Legolas walked among the great white trees with many thoughts plaguing his mind. He guessed it was somewhere near midnight. He was not in fear of attack, as he had his bow and arrows. Not to mention Lorien was as safe a place as one could hope for. 'She must hate me.' He thought to himself. Suddenly, as if saying something of assurance to himself he sang:  
  
The Road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, And I must follow if I can, Pursuing it with eager feet, Until it joins some larger way Where many paths and errands meet. And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
He smiled in spite of himself. "Not bad, for a Mirkwood elf." A voice behind him drawled. He turned to see a familiar elf behind him. "Haldir, my friend what brings you out so late?"  
  
He smirked mischievously, "I heard your relationship with the Lady Telluthien is less than perfect." He sat himself against a tree.  
  
"Does everyone in Lorien know about this?!" He exclaimed. Haldir nodded, "Just about." Seeing the look on Legolas' face he said, "Do not let it trouble you, my friend. Aryth has never liked surprises. I am sure that once she has time to cool down and sort her thoughts she will be open to the idea."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I do not think so. This is marriage we speak of, this is not some simple thing. One choice can bind us forever. Haldir, I do not want this marriage any more than she does. You say there is hope in this situation, but I cannot see it."  
  
"Let not your heart be troubled. I am sure Arythiel will come around, though at this point, I fear she may do something drastic."  
  
Legolas' eyes perked up at a far away sound. "Haldir, there is someone about. They do not seem friendly." The Lorien-elf nodded, "I will rouse some archers to the task." He left swiftly.  
  
In the meantime, the Mirkwood-elf slowly crept towards the source of the sound. He came to a clearing where a black horse with a white mane and tail was tethered. A figure clad in an elvish cloak of Lorien was setting bundles on its back. 'Who could this be?' Legolas wondered. He scooted forward, a twig broke under his foot.  
  
The figure stood to attention. The horse neighed impatiently. "Hush, Epellwyn." Legolas recognized the voice, though he could not match it to anyone. Slowly, he drew his arrow from the quiver and leapt into the clearing. The figure drew and arrow just as quickly. They both stood inches from fatality, the hood of the cloak slid off to reveal long black hair and dark silver eyes.  
  
"Arythiel?" Legolas gasped.  
  
If the elf-maiden was surprised, she did not show it. Slowly, she lowered her bow. "Hello, Prince Legolas." She returned to packing her things.  
  
Then, Legolas understood. "You're running away." It wasn't a question.  
  
She slowly nodded, then said. "I am sorry. We do not love each other, not to mention there is so many other things I want to do before I settle down. There is no other way." She mounted the horse and said, "Please don't tell anyone of my departure until morning. I want to be well away, out of everyone's grasp." With that, she sped away. Where she was going, no one knew. Not even Arythiel herself.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~  
  
Well, whadya think? Please review! 


End file.
